


Что клиент хочет (то он не получит)

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad clients, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tired Magnus Bane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: Когда Алек возвращается домой и снова находит Магнуса заснувшим за работой, то понимает, что у всего есть свой предел.





	Что клиент хочет (то он не получит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What The Client Wants (He Does Not Get)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714046) by [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213337984.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

— Магнус, — ласково позвал Алек, касаясь его плеча. — Магнус, просыпайся.

Тот сонно дернулся.

— Алек? Что ты... Ты дома. Сколько времени?

— Поздно уже. Ты в постели должен быть, а не работать.

Магнус застонал и отмахнулся:

— Иногда нужно и поработать.

Алек на это сжал губы, но решил не спорить. Не потому что не хотел, а потому что подобная ситуация уже была, и простой спор никому не помог. Ему придется стать изобретательней.

В первый раз, когда он вернулся домой рано утром и нашел Магнуса спящим за столом, то не подумал ничего такого. Переработки случались с обоими. Тогда Алек аккуратно разбудил Магнуса, проводил до кровати (попутно следя, чтобы он не столкнулся с чем-нибудь) и удостоверился, чтобы тот хорошо выспался.

Потом все повторилось, буквально через несколько дней. И снова, уже когда Алек был дома, а Магнус поклялся, что ляжет через несколько минут (Алек проснулся в четыре утра, вторая половина постели холодная, Магнус все еще полностью одетый и еле-еле соображающий).

Это стало чуть ли не ежедневной привычкой. Пару дней назад они поругались: Алек злился, что Магнус не только взял заказ от требовательного клиента, настаивающего на ненужной спешке, так еще и постоянно истощал из-за этого свою магию. Магнус ответил своей избитой фразой, от которой Алек аж рассвирепел и вылетел из комнаты, принимать душ и остывать. И уже в ванной, все еще злясь, сбил каждую идиотскую бутылку с шампунем.

«Что клиент хочет, Александр, то клиент и получает».

В задницу клиента. Ни один клиент не имеет права обращаться с Магнусом как с каким-то роботом.

— Давай, — сказал Алек, заставляя Магнуса подняться. Тот зашатался, и Алек надежно обнял его за талию. — Постель.

Он быстро раздел Магнуса и подтолкнул к кровати. От того не было слышно ни ехидных комментариев, ни грязных намеков, что служило лучшим показателем его абсолютной усталости.

Сбросив одежду, Алек залез в постель рядом и позволил по-кошачьи свернуться вокруг себя, как Магнус делал всегда, когда сильно выматывался.

Алеку не пришлось долго ждать. В течение буквально нескольких минут тот уткнулся ему в шею, дыхание выровнялось, и напряжение покинуло плечи.

— Магнус, — тихо прошептал Алек, — ты спишь?

Ни движения. Алек прижался губами к его лбу, после чего выбрался из объятий и выскользнул из постели. С другой стороны кровати на тумбочке лежал телефон Магнуса. Алек проигнорировал фоновую картинку самого себя, зато покраснел, введя пароль и увидев их фото, смеющихся и обнимающих друг друга. Пароль, правда, смущал еще сильнее.

Алек отменил будильник, стоявший на половину шестого утра — даже сам он не вставал так рано — а потом и совсем отключил телефон, на всякий случай.

Когда он вернулся в кровать, Магнус пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Алек?

— Шшш, — он наклонился и провел рукой по волосам Магнуса. — Спи дальше.

— Ты уходишь? Обязательно?

— Нет, Магс, — Алек приподнял одеяло и скользнул под него. — Просто в ванну отходил.

— Ты ужасно холодный, — пробормотал тот, снова прижимаясь к его боку.

— Это квартира ужасно холодная. Прекращай волноваться и спи. Для волнений ты слишком устал.

— Ммм, — Магнус точно не возражал, только обнял Алека покрепче. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— А я никуда и не ухожу. Обещаю. Я выключил свой телефон. Если понадоблюсь, все знают, где меня найти.

Но Магнус уже спал.

Алек проснулся в жуткую рань от того, что кто-то молотил в дверь. Он мрачно нахмурился — половина восьмого субботы — не время для того, чтобы так долбиться в чью-то квартиру. Это точно не из Института, потому что у Джейса был ключ. Если только что-то не случилось с самим Джейсом.

Магнус все еще крепко спал, слегка похрапывая. Алек нежно улыбнулся, поцеловал его в щеку, потом заставил себя подняться, надеть штаны и футболку.

— Иду! — рявкнул он, закрыв за собой спальню. — Заткнись!

Он дернул входную дверь на себя и смерил взглядом оборотня за порогом. Тот не был из стаи Майи, так что Алек мог позволить себе грубость.

— Чего? — потребовал он.

Оборотень насмешливо ухмыльнулся:

— Я ищу Магнуса Бейна.

— Ага, ну, пока тут есть только я. Чего тебе нужно?

Оборотень взглянул мимо Алека:

— Впусти меня.

— Нет.

— Я плачу Магнусу Бейну, чтобы он выполнял свою работу! Она еще не готова, а должна бы! А теперь впусти!

Так вот кто тот самый урод, сводящий Магнуса в могилу. О, сегодня утром ему точно не следовало появляться. Желание дать оборотню в нос усилилось.

— Сейчас мы это и обсудим, — прохладно сказал Алек, — видишь ли, я точно не знаю, что ты просил Магнуса сделать, но...

— Это очень сложное заклятье, нефилим, — рявкнул волк. — И оно должно было быть готово три дня назад.

— Нет.

Оборотень воззрился на него:

— Что значит «нет»? Я клиент! Я получаю то, за что плачу!

— Ты платишь за хороший сервис. Заклинания требуют времени. Бессмысленно требовать, чтобы все было сделано по щелчку твоих пальцев.

— Кто ты вообще такой?!

— Парень Магнуса. И это моя работа — следить, чтобы такие придурки как ты не доводили его своими требованиями до ручки. Пожалуйста, исчезни, и Магнус выполнит твой заказ в разумное время. Не возвращайся сюда — и даже связаться с нами не пытайся — пока мы тебе не сообщим. Это ясно?

— Я хочу обсудить все с Магнусом. Я прекрасно знаю, что он здесь.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Алек. — Уйди, пожалуйста.

— Что клиент хочет, то клиент и получает, — огрызнулся оборотень. — Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

О, черт, да что ж такое. Что клиент хочет, то клиент получает, ага, разбежался.

Алек почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна ярости. Ангел, с этим парнем все в порядке? Он так и просит дать ему в морду. И, честно говоря, Алек совсем не против. Люди, издевающиеся над его парнем, быстро добираются до первых строчек его личного списка для битья.

Алек встал посередине прохода, стараясь выглядеть как можно больше, чтобы оборотень трижды подумал, прежде чем лезть к Магнусу. Да ни за что на свете он не разрешит тому перерабатывать в субботу, особенно когда он наконец спит больше, чем пара часов.

— Убирайся, — сказал Алек.

— А если я откажусь?

— Я тут живу, — прохладно напомнил Алек. — Что наделяет меня полным правом выкинуть тебя отсюда. В прямом смысле слова. Я сумеречный охотник. Забыл, чем мы занимаемся?

— Я не демон. Ты не можешь убить меня, это нарушит Соглашение.

— Да с какой радости мне убивать тебя? — поинтересовался Алек, быстро теряя остатки терпения. — Моя работа — хранить мир и восстанавливать справедливость. Это не справедливость. Это бесчеловечность. Я абсолютно уверен, что Магнус закончит твое заклинание, но не по щелчку пальцев. К тому же, вряд ли оно будет качественным, если из-за твоих требований он так устает, что засыпает прямо за работой?

Оборотень явно не был согласен, и Алек продолжал напряженно смотреть в глаза, ожидая, посмеет ли тот возразить еще раз.

— Ладно, — наконец прорычал тот. — Ладно. Но я жду, что работа, за которую я заплатил, будет безупречной, нефилим.

— Это я могу тебе гарантировать, — пообещал Алек, безусловно веря в способности Магнуса — за несколько лет знакомства он много раз был свидетелем его магического таланта. — До свидания.

И Алек хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом оборотня, пока тот не успел еще чего-нибудь добавить. Несколько секунд постоял, вслушиваясь, — точно ли тот ушел или просто выжидает перед тем, как снова начать стучаться, а потом поплелся обратно в спальню, внезапно чувствуя ужасную усталость.

Когда он приоткрыл дверь, Магнус все еще лежал клубочком в постели, однако уже не спал: смотрел на него уставшими глазами и улыбался. Алек сбросил штаны и футболку, немного краснея от его взгляда, подошел к своей стороне кровати и забрался на нее. Магнус перевернулся, обнял Алека за талию и уткнулся подбородком ему в грудь.

— Интересный вариант для пробуждения, — прокомментировал он, лениво вырисовывая накрашенным ногтем завитки на коже Алека.

— Да? С чего бы это? — спросил тот.

— Ну, не каждый день просыпаешься под звуки скандала между моим парнем и самым неприятным клиентом в мире. И я даже кое-что узнал о твоей работе.

Алек нахмурился.

— Магнус, ты знаешь, что моя работа...

— Твоей работе как моего парня, — поправил его Магнус, прежде чем Алек успел закончить фразу. — Слышать, как ты меня защищаешь, весь такой волнующийся... — он широко улыбнулся. — Это нечто, Александр.

Алек почувствовал, как румянец снова заливает щеки, но улыбнулся в ответ:

— Мне приятно.

— Ммм, — Магнус подтянулся выше и прижался к его губам в сладком, плавящем внутренности поцелуе. — Так что, теперь, когда ты избавился от моего кошмарного клиента, мы можем поспать еще часов шесть?

Алек засмеялся и ласково провел рукой по волосам Магнуса.

— Наверное. Ты точно можешь. А мне, скорее всего, придется сделать себе кофе, потому что я вряд ли смогу проспать так долго.

— Нефилимы, — вздохнул Магнус. — Вы такие... Ладно. Можешь идти за своим кофе, но только если уже будешь тут, когда я проснусь. Намного приятнее возвращаться в мир бодрствующих, когда я тебя обнимаю.

Выражение лица Алека смягчилось при этих словах. Он поцеловал Магнуса в лоб и подтвердил:

— Это я точно могу сделать.

— Прекрасно, — Магнус сильнее прижался к нему. — А теперь я хочу уже поспать.

Алек крепко обнял его, широкими движениями гладя спину и останавливая ладонь между лопаток, когда Магнус выгнулся в ответ на прикосновения.

— Спи, Магнус. У тебя абсолютно нет причин просыпаться.

— Ты, — пробормотал Магнус в ответ.

Алек улыбнулся:

— Я прямо здесь.

— Ммм...

Они оба замолчали. Постепенно дыхание Магнуса успокоилось, стало глубже, и Алек сам почувствовал, как закрываются глаза, расслабляются руки в объятии, а голова клонится к подушке.

Магнусу придется найти новую глупую фразу, чтобы раздражать Алека. Та, которую он так любит использовать сейчас, стала бесполезной.

Что клиент хочет, то он не получит.


End file.
